This invention relates to a modular bus seat construction. In particular this invention is directed to school bus seats. Specifically, this invention relates to a new bus seat construction or to a retrofit of an existing bus seat. This new inventive bus seat is comprised of a front modular portion, a rear modular portion, a collar portion and a seat portion. The front, rear and seat portions are comprised of wood and a elastomer skinned urethane foam. The elastomer skinned urethane foam is adhered to the plywood. The collar portion is comprised of an elastomer skinned urethane foam. The front modular portion, the rear modular portion, and the collar portion comprise the bus seat back.
Existing school bus seats are comprised of a metal frame and a plywood superstructure. In particular, for the bus seat back the plywood is inserted into the metal frame and it is maintained in place by means of the plywood being crimped into position within a channel. In regard to the bus seat, plywood is affixed to the metal frame by hinge and locking means. A rebonded foam is used on the existing school bus seats. A vinyl is stretched over the rebonded foam and is sewn together. One deficiency of the existing school bus seat is that the vinyl which is stretched over the rebonded foam is easily torn. Vandalism on school buses is quite common. The usual site of the vandalism is on the rear of the bus seat.